Black Narcissus
Black Narcissus is a member of the Metarex and one of the main antagonists of the anime Sonic X (which is based on the Sonic the Hedgehog videogame series). Black Narcissus wears a black cape and has an insectoid head with a purple eye. His body is composed of black armor, with a glass orb matching his eye on the chest. He was voiced by Ken Narita in the Japanese version and by Sean Schemmel in the English dub. History A Metarex commander, Black Narcissus is fascinated by Sonic's speed, and determined to learn its origins. His motto is that understanding an enemy is the key to defeating them. However, he is ill suited for personal combat, being unable even to defeat Doctor Eggman's seemingly weakest robots when he first appeared. However, when he joined the battle at galactic coordinates 000 some time later, he demonstrated increased fighting ability, equaling Rouge and Knuckles without assistance. He has a elegant and feminine personality, often admiring how beautiful he considers himself. After Yellow Zelkova's initial defeat, Dark Oak commanded Narcissus to kill Sonic and co. with warships. However, Narcissus wanted to test Sonic's abilities. He sent a message to the Blue Typhoon, luring Cosmo and Chris Thorndyke to his base. There, he stabbed Chris after he tried to escape with Cosmo, and held both of them captive, using them as bait to draw in Sonic. When Sonic arrived, he was enraged by Narcissus' treatment of his friends. Powering up into Dark Sonic by pure anger he destroyed Silver and Gold, the prototype Metarex designed by Narcissus to test his speed and strength, respectively. Sonic and co. then escaped, while Narcissus was subdued by Dr. Eggman, who then warned them not to underestimate him. He also said that he could be the Metarex's most dangerous enemy, or their most valuable ally for the right price. This forced him to team up with Pale Bay Leaf and Yellow Zelkova to attack Sonic and co. Together with Dr. Eggman, the trio led a large Metarex fleet attack on Sonic and his allies. He later teamed up with Pale Bay Leaf to attack the Blue Typhoon, wielding a staff with a large mirror on the end. He also showed himself to be extremely vain, as evidenced by the mirror. Following his initial assault, Narcissus became fused together with Pale Bayleaf and Dark Oak, becoming one of three heads on a giant, dragon-like plant monster. Despite the power wielded in this form, Black Narcissus was eventually killed. Trivia *According to , was a man who was so beautiful, he fell in love with his own reflection, not even realizing it was him. He was so enchanted by his own beauty, that he died while staring at himself, and his remains were transformed into flowers. Black Narcissus references this when he stares at himself in a mirror, in mid-battle, and states "My moves are almost as dashing as my looks.". Category:Sonic Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Aliens Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Military Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Abusers Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Torturer Category:Extravagant Category:Male Category:Game Changer Category:Sadists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Fighters Category:Sophisticated Category:Weaklings Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Oppressors Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Dark Knights Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Murderer Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased